Ren the Hidden Lotus
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: A LeeXOC fic. Okay, Ren in japanese means Lotus, so it just seemed to fit. I suck at summaries, so I won't try to embarass mehself...yeah. Contains: a couple of fluff scenes, a few smut scenes, and about two battle scenes...I think.
1. What's ramen?

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**

--

I found this village's scent to be very unsettling, blood had been shed here recently. I followed my new parental guardian, Hatake Kakashi, down the unpaved road.

He must of noticed my unease, "Don't worry Ren, we just had a battle here a few weeks ago."

I relaxed as I saw some shinobi patching up a wall to my right. A few of them looked up and gave me a curious glance, I was after all not wearing a head band of any village. We traveled a short way before we stopped at a sidewalk restraunt, we had been traveling for a few days. I noticed a blonde boy with stripes on his face as I sat down. Then smell of cooking food made my empty stomach growl and it was hard for me not to let my stomach growls turn into real ones. Actually I had never had this food before and I was skeptical. Kakashi only ordered for me though.

I looked at him, "What, you don't eat?"

He leaned against the bar, "Not often in public, no."

I eyed my food with suspicion. Then the blonde boy looked over at me.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've never had ramen!" He pointed at my bowl.

I looked at it again, so this stuff had a name. I normally didn't trust too many people with my food. The boy asked Kakashi if he could sit next to me. Then he smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ramen expert." I gave him a look of disbelief and he just kept smiling.

"You eat it with these." He held up two sticks and clicked them together to demonstrate. He handed them to me and ordered another bowl for himself. I watched him carefully as he ate, then tried to copy him. I soon realized that this ramen stuff wasn't so bad.

I smiled as I finished, "I'm Ren, and thanks...I have a hard time trusting most people, but I think that I can trust you Naruto."

Kakashi got up and started down the street, "C'mon Ren, it was nice to see you Naruto."

I smiled and waved at Naruto as we left. We soon arrived at Kakashi's apartment. My eyes ajusted to the darkness in a few heartbeats. I saw a few unfinished reports on his desk along with the newest edition of Make Out Violence. The bed was unmade, but the spare one was tucked. I let my backpack fall onto my new bed.

I pulled out my belongings;

a training tee,

black training capris,

a pair of black leather gloves,

a red sweater,

a spare blue tank top,

a set of dark green painted kuni(for camoflaged attacks),

and a copy of Make Out Paradise that I stole from my dead father's room.

Kakashi looked at the last item surprised, "How did you get that?"

I looked up from my dresser, "Huh? Oh, I took it from my father's room after he was killed."

He seemed concerned, "Aren't you a bit young for that kind of book?"

I gave him a look, "I first read it when I was twelve, and I've already read that thing four times since then." I sighed, I _was_ young at fifteen to be reading such books. "So, yes I am young, but I'm not overwhelmingly innoccent either." I said as I returned to my work.

I heard Kakashi laugh from behind me, "I think we may get along better than I expected."

--

**Okayz, first chapter. I know U guyz R probably wondering, "Where's Lee at?" Well he's coming, give her some time to move in...geez XD**

**If not, I thank you for being so patient...here, have a cookie :D**


	2. Why?

**It is I, Sam. I bring you gifts of literature.**

--

I sniffed carefully as I wandered the streets alone. Several people were out today, buying goods and wares of many kinds. A white-blonde girl beckoned me from a flower shoppe. I took a hesitant step then followed. The shop was well lit and smelled greatly of the flowers and plants that were for sale. The girl smiled at me and asked me to look around. I was intrigued by many of the unusual scents, some of these flowers I had never seen in the Star Village.

My friend, Sumaru, told me that forigners always wanted something. That was how I used to act too, but now that I was in the care of a Konoha shinobi I had to push that aside.

I spotted a pink haired girl getting some daisies, the blonde girl seemed to know her and was talking as if she were makeing fun of her. I managed to here the blonde one say, "What, you trying to impress him?"

The pink haired one answered back, "One for him and one for Lee." At this the blonde's face softened into a look close to pity.

I wondered why, "Whose that?" They looked up surprised to see me.

The blonde girl looked at me, "You must be new if you don't know..."

I listened closely to her story about the boy and how he ended up in the hospital.

I stood up from crouching, "Alright, I may not know him...but I want to bring him one too. But I have my own special flower."

I found a pot without a flower and placed my hand barely over the soil. They both looked at me curiously. I rarely used this jutsu, it was only for people that you wished to get better. The flower only grew in the best gardens in the Star Village, like mine. Soon the flower started to bloom and the girls looked at me as I worked on the chakra flow. It was known as the Green Glory, when in truth it completely resembled a green rose and nothing more. Only Star ninja knew how to make it bloom, and we never sold them to other villages.

I looked up as I finished the flower, " My name's Ren, you?"

"Sakura."

"Ino."

I wrapped the flower with Ino's help and we were off to the hospital.

The receptionist gladly led us to his room, "Lee, you have a couple of pretty visitors."

She dropped her clipboard as she entered his room, "He's gone?! But he's in no state to be walking around yet!"

She brushed past us, "I'll go get some help, you wait here."

The three of us wandered into his room. This wasn't good, how far could he have gone? I got my answer as Sakura looked out the window and gasped. I glanced out and saw what I assumed to be Lee trying to train. We ran out to where he was just as he collasped. The nurse told us once again to stay put.

Sakura looked at Ino, "Why?"

"Why what?" Ino asked.

"Why are boys always pushing it?"

I shrugged and Ino sighed, "Don't ask me, I'm not a boy..."

--

**There, he's been introduced to Ren...kinda. I'll describe Ren physically in the next chapter. Also I'm going with the assumption that Lee is 14 so that they're around the same age. I know I'm kinda jumping around the time line, but I haven't watched the show in forever...so I'm working off narutopedia. **

**Here's a list of Ren's personality:**

**She was born on January 5 which makes her a capricorn.**

**She's actually a very caring person, just a little suspicious of others from her friendship with Sumaru.**

**She is from the Star Village, and yes...she does have that star training enabled amazing chakra, but she doesn't use their ninja art...too risky.**

**She has a strong love of flowers, hence the flower making jutsu she used.**


	3. Chunin Exam Nap

**Onward to the next chapter!**

--

I was starting to drift off as the opening ceremony went on for the Chunin Exams Finals. I was sitting with Ino and Sakura near a boy named Choji. Big formal events like this always made me sleepy, this was bad for me as this often got me in trouble, but I knew I could sleep here. I laid back in my seat and as I glanced up I locked eyes with that Lee boy.

I nearly screamed as I shot back up and my redish brown hair fell in my face, "What the?! Geez, don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He took a surprised step backwards loosing one of his crutches. I caught him easily before he hit the floor.

Lee looked up surprised by my speed, "You are fast, you must know taijutsu."

I nodded as I helped him up, "Yeah, you okay?"

He nodded once, "Yes."

He gave me a thumbs up and I think I may of went blind from his smile. I blinked a few times and then did something that surprised me...I _**giggled**_.

Then the announcer came over the speaker, "_First round is Neji Hyuga versus Naruto Uzumaki!_" I retook my seat and watched the battle with false interest. I never giggled, ever.

This worried me, and I guess Sakura sensed it, "You okay?"

I nodded then shook my head, "I don't know..."

She cocked her head, "Well what's wrong?"

I sighed and whispered, "Does he always do that thumbs up thing?"

She looked at Lee, "Yes. Does it bug you too?"

I shook my head, "When he did it to me...I think...I...I giggled."

At this she gave me an astonished look, "You mean you_ like _Lee?"

I blushed and shook my head franticly, "No, no! At least I don't think so..." Did I? I couldn't be sure yet, I just met the guy. I looked back up at him, as soon as I did I blushed. Yep, it was a crush at least.

_Oh the hormonal thrills I would have soon to come..._

--

**Oooh, forshadowing...spooky huh? Not. Sorry that it's so short...but I have other stories to attend to you know. I'm off to continue When The Good Boy Gets Hammered!**


End file.
